Who Killed Dr Tomoe?
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: A silly one-shot fic. When Michiru watches one too many murder mystery flicks, she starts to develop some suspects of her own, which might not be so bad if she wasn't accusing Setsuna of knocking off Hotaru's father! No sanity can possibly come from this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Moon characters and story all belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.   
  
Ratings/Warnings: Rating is PG. There is at least some minor bashing   
of most of the characters involved in the story, but it is all done   
for the sake of good clean humor in mind. (As opposed to just making   
the characters look stupid.) This story uses a lot of my favorite   
characters, so I'm not going to bash them TOO bad. ^_^  
  
Summary: Just a short and silly fic I wrote over a couple days.  
When Michiru watches one too many murder mystery flicks, she   
starts to develop suspects of her own... which might not be so bad if   
she wasn't accusing Setsuna of knocking off Hotaru's father! What's   
more, she's trying her hardest to convince Haruka of Setsuna's crimes   
so the two of them can catch her in the name of justice! No sanity   
can possibly come from this.  
  
Story Setting: Beginning of Sailor Stars.  
  
---------------------  
Who Killed Dr. Tomoe?: Chapter 1  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
Haruka slipped the key into the door of her house and turned the   
handle. A fresh and familiar aroma greeted as she pushed open the   
door and walked in, the smell of home. It felt good to be back again.   
As she walked into the living room, she saw Michiru sitting on the   
couch, eyes glued to the television screen. Whatever was on the   
screen must have been nerve-racking, as Michiru was nervously   
fidgeting with a dish towel in her hands and nibbling away at her   
nails.   
  
"Hello, Michiru!" Haruka called out. A scream erupted from Michiru's   
throat as she jumped up out of her seat. Haruka sighed.   
  
"You're watching those murder mysteries again, aren't you?" she   
asked, picking up the remote and turning the show off.   
  
"I can't help it," Michiru replied. "These are all based on real   
events, you know. We need to be cautious. Someone you think could be   
your best friend could be hiding a terrible secret."  
  
"That so?" Haruka asked, setting the remote and her keys down on the   
table and removing her jacket. "I guess that means Setsuna and I are   
your first suspects, huh?"  
  
"Oh, Haruka, stop it," said Michiru with a nervous laugh. "I didn't   
mean you two." Haruka raised an eyebrow and stepped towards Michiru.  
  
"But didn't I tell you?" she asked in a suddenly soft and dangerous   
voice.   
  
"Tell... tell me what?"  
  
"About the body Setsuna has buried in the backyard."  
  
"Sh-she does not," Michiru stammered. Haruka took another step   
forward.   
  
"Oh, but she does," she said in the most menacing voice she could   
muster. "And that's just the beginning. In fact, she confided in me   
that every night she's been sneaking away to do her bloody work..."   
Haruka was almost right in Michiru's face, staring down at her with   
frenzied, maniacal eyes. Suddenly, Haruka broke into laughter.   
  
"I can't believe you! You're completely terrified!" she said. Michiru   
stamped her foot and threw the towel down on the table.  
  
"Haruka, you're so awful!" she said. "I thought you were serious! I   
was so scared!"  
  
"Oh, come on," said Haruka. "Setsuna's the kindest person I can think   
of. You know that."  
  
Michiru nodded nervously.   
  
"Yes. Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
Late that night, Michiru was aroused to an unusual sound. Some kind   
of clamoring going on just outside. Nervously, Michiru sat up out of   
bed and threw on her robe. As her feet shook with each step, she   
crept over to the window and peered outside. A dark figure was   
walking past. A female figure with long hair past her hips and a bun   
on top of her head. And propped on the figure's shoulders was a large   
heavy bag. Michiru gasped and pulled away from the window. Only four   
words managed to escape her lips:  
  
"I... can't... believe it..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Haruka sat sipping her morning coffee and looking   
over the newspaper to catch up on the current events. Setsuna had to   
leave for work early that morning, so she said. Hotaru went with her   
so Setsuna could drop her off at school And the moment the two girls   
were out the door, Michiru walked up and bolted the lock behind her.   
Haruka glanced up from her reading.   
  
"Michiru, what are you doing?" she asked.   
  
"Haruka, you were right!" Michiru exclaimed. "Setsuna. She really IS   
a murderer."  
  
"What?" Haruka set the paper down to turn her attention towards   
Michiru and hope that her ears were playing tricks on her. "What are   
you talking about?"  
  
"Last night... I saw her sneaking out! Just like you said!"  
  
"Michiru," said Haruka, rolling her eyes. "I already told you! I made   
that story up!"   
  
"But I SAW her!" Michiru insisted. "Just last night. She was walking   
around outside with a large bag over her shoulders."  
  
"Don't tell me," said Haruka, holding her hand up. "You think Setsuna   
had a body in there, right?" Michiru nodded.  
  
"I think I know whose it was too," she said. Haruka raised an eyebrow   
as she went to take another drink of the coffee. She couldn't wait to   
hear this. Michiru cleared her throat.  
  
"Dr. Tomoe!" she announced in a most official tone. Haruka fell   
forwards, spitting a mouthful of the hot liquid back into her mug.  
  
"What?!" she asked.   
  
"Dr. Tomoe," Michiru repeated. "Think about it! We haven't seen him   
around lately! And doesn't it seem odd to you that he just gave   
Hotaru up like he did? There's only one solution! Dr. Tomoe was   
murdered by Setsuna…  
  
"...in the living room with the butcher knife, right?" finished   
Haruka. Michiru turned her lip out, and Haruka stood up from the   
table. "Honestly, Michiru!" she said. "You're being ridiculous!"  
  
"I know it's perfectly natural to deny that your good friend may be a   
cold-blooded murderer," said Michiru. "But the sooner you accept it,   
the safer you will be." She reached out a placed a small plastic   
object into Haruka's palm. Haruka looked down at the item.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.   
  
"A pager. If I see anything suspicious, I'll give you a call, okay?   
And you can call me as well."  
  
"Did our communicators suddenly cease functioning or something?"   
Haruka asked.   
  
"Silly," said Michiru with a smile. "If I send you a message via our   
communicators, it's possible that Setsuna will pick it up as well.   
It's much safer this way."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes and groaned as she clipped the pager onto her   
belt. "I need to get going," she said. "I have practice early today."  
  
"Be careful out there," said Michiru as she tearfully watched Haruka   
go. Haruka sighed as she closed the door behind her. This whole thing   
was getting way out of control. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Moon characters and story all belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.   
  
Ratings/Warnings: Rating is PG. There is at least some minor bashing   
of most of the characters involved in the story, but it is all done   
for the sake of good clean humor in mind. (As opposed to just making   
the characters look stupid.) This story uses a lot of my favorite   
characters, so I'm not going to bash them TOO bad. ^_^  
  
Summary: When Michiru watches one too many murder mystery flicks, she   
starts to develop suspects of her own... which might not be so bad if   
she wasn't accusing Setsuna of knocking off Hotaru's father! What's   
more, she's trying her hardest to convince Haruka of Setsuna's crimes   
so the two of them can catch her in the name of justice. No sanity   
can possibly come from this.  
  
Story Setting: Beginning of Sailor Stars.  
  
---------------------  
Who Killed Dr. Tomoe?: Chapter 2  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
The rest of the day passed with little or no excitement. Michiru   
paged Haruka once or twice "just to check and see if she was okay."   
Haruka said that she was fine and told Michiru to stop worrying. And   
by afternoon, it really seemed that things had calmed down.   
Throughout most of the evening, Michiru did not say a word about   
Setsuna or Dr. Tomoe. Maybe she had actually gotten this whole thing   
out of her system, Haruka thought. Or so she hoped.   
  
No such luck. That night, the problems started all over again.   
  
Haruka had just started to fall asleep when there was a knock at the   
door. Rubbing her red dreary eyes, Haruka rolled over and turned on   
her bedside lamp. The light, though dull, stung at her eyes and   
blinded her for a few moments.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she sleepily sat up. Slowly, the door   
opened. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Haruka just made out a   
blurry image of Michiru's aquamarine hair as she peered into the   
room, clutching a pillow and two blankets in her arms.  
  
"Haruka, can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked. Haruka groaned and   
laid back down, massaging her forehead with her thumb and forefinger.   
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I'm scared," Michiru answered. "My room is right next to Setsuna's,   
and there's no lock on the door. Plus I'd feel safer if I wasn't   
alone." Michiru looked over at Haruka with deep sad eyes. "Please,   
Ruka?"  
  
"You sound like a little kid," Haruka mumbled. "But if it will make   
you feel better, go ahead." Michiru smiled and walked in, shutting   
and locking the door behind her. At the foot of Haruka's bed, she   
spread one blanket onto the floor, laid down her pillow and snuggled   
under the second blanket she had brought with her.   
  
"Good night, Haruka!" she said happily.   
  
"Good night, Michiru," Haruka muttered as she reached over to turn   
the lamp off. But before she got that far, Michiru cried out,   
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Don't do what?"   
  
"Turn the light off! Don't you know that's just asking for trouble!   
If the light is off, we will never see anyone coming."  
  
"Michiru," said Haruka as calmly as she possibly could. "It's late,   
I'm tired, and I can't sleep with the light on. Like you said, the   
door is locked! We're perfectly safe."  
  
"I just don't want it off," Michiru said.   
  
"Fine," Haruka sighed. She was too exhausted to argue the point   
further. Just let Michiru have her way, and they could deal with this   
in the morning. That thought in mind, Haruka closed her eyes and   
tried to drift back to a peaceful sleep. Only she didn't get very   
far.   
  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked.   
  
"What?" Haruka asked, not opening her eyes.   
  
"Your floor's too hard. Can I come in with you?"  
  
Haruka groaned, but didn't bother to try and argue again. She merely   
moved over to the edge of the mattress, figuring Michiru would get   
the idea. Michiru grabbed her pillow and walked up to the bedside,   
crawling under the covers next to Haruka. But the small bed was not   
made to accompany two people and in a few moments, Michiru was   
startled awake to a loud thud.   
  
"Haruka?" she asked, sitting up. She looked around, but Haruka was   
not there. She glanced over the edge of the bed.   
  
"Haruka, what are you doing on the floor?"   
  
Haruka sat up, rubbing her head where she had hit. "Tell you what,   
why don't I go to your room?" she suggested.   
  
"No!" Michiru exclaimed. "Setsuna might come in to get you if the   
door's not locked."  
  
"Michiru, Hotaru's door doesn't have a lock either," Haruka pointed   
out, though she wished she hadn't done so. Michiru gasped and sat up.   
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right!" she said. Quickly, she jumped out of bed,   
unlocked the door and hurried to Hotaru's room. Meanwhile, Haruka   
grabbed her pillow and settled down on the blankets Michiru had laid   
out on the floor. It was going to be a long night.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun greeted Haruka the next morning far earlier than she would   
have liked. She looked over at her bed, where Michiru and Hotaru were   
both fast asleep. At least they looked comfortable. Still not willing   
to get up, Haruka yawned and ran her fingers through her tangled   
light brown hair. Her back ached like she'd been sleeping on rocks   
the whole night.   
  
"So my floor's hard," she muttered to herself. Just then, she heard a   
light clatter coming from the doorway. Someone was unlocking the   
door! As the handle turned and the door slowly creaked open, Haruka   
let out a gasp. A menacing looking figure stood over her, eyes   
glowing an eerie yellow. One hand gripped a large knife, held   
directly over Haruka's chest. Haruka gasped and quickly sat up. In   
the open doorway stood Setsuna. Her eyes were calm and somewhat   
perplexed, but most definitely not yellow. But to Haruka's shock, she   
was still holding a precariously large knife at her side.  
  
"Haruka?" she asked. Haruka did not respond at first. She heard   
Setsuna talking to her, but her voice was somewhat muffled and hard   
to understand. She had to snap herself back to earth. "Haruka?"   
Setsuna asked again.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I said, what are Michiru and Hotaru doing in your room?"  
  
"Um," Haruka tried to think. Clever answers were not her strong suit,   
and trying to come up with some logical reason that would satisfy   
Setsuna was not as easy as it looked. "Hotaru had a bad dream last   
night and wanted to come in here," she said. That seemed to make   
enough sense.  
  
"And... Michiru?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Dang it," Haruka muttered. "Uh... she had a bad dream too."  
  
"Oh," said Setsuna. She didn't bother to ask any more questions,   
which was somewhat of a relief to Haruka, though she found it hard to   
believe that anyone with common sense would buy that story. But at   
this point, the story became irrelevant as the noise aroused Hotaru   
and she sat up.  
  
"Hi Setsuna! Michiru wanted me to come in here last night because   
there's no lock on my door," she said informatively. Not giving the   
statement a second thought, Hotaru jumped off the bed and hurried   
back to her room to get dressed.   
  
Again, Setsuna left the house early, only a few minutes after   
breakfast. She took Hotaru with her just as before, only this time it   
was Haruka who stood up and locked the door behind her. Michiru   
looked up curiously.  
  
"What's up, Haruka?" she asked.   
  
"Michiru," Haruka sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you   
were right. About Setsuna."  
  
"Of course I'm right," said Michiru proudly. "Whatever made you think   
otherwise?"   
  
"I'm sorry I doubted you," Haruka admitted. "But that's not   
important. Now that we know what's going on, the question is what do   
we do about it?"  
  
Michiru looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered. "I say we   
lay low for a while. Don't let Setsuna know we're onto her."  
  
Haruka nodded. "You're right. That's probably safest. Tell you what,   
we'll see if we can get some information off of her at dinner   
tonight. After that maybe we can take what we know to the police."  
  
"I guess..." Michiru said doubtfully. She stood there silent for a   
moment gazing at the floor. "Oh, Haruka!" she suddenly cried out,   
grasping her friend's arm. "I'm so scared!"  
  
"So am I," Haruka answered, placing a reassuring hand on Michiru's   
shoulder. "So am I." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Moon characters and story all belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.   
  
Ratings/Warnings: Rating is PG. There is at least some minor bashing   
of most of the characters involved in the story, but it is all done   
for the sake of good clean humor in mind. (As opposed to just making   
the characters look stupid.) This story uses a lot of my favorite   
characters, so I'm not going to bash them TOO bad. ^_^  
  
Summary: When Michiru watches one too many murder mystery flicks, she   
starts to develop suspects of her own... which might not be so bad if   
she wasn't accusing Setsuna of knocking off Hotaru's father! What's   
more, she's trying her hardest to convince Haruka of Setsuna's crimes   
so the two of them can catch her in the name of justice. No sanity   
can possibly come from this.  
  
Story Setting: Beginning of Sailor Stars.  
  
---------------------  
Who Killed Dr. Tomoe?: Chapter 3  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
The next ten hours passed incredibly slowly. Haruka had never known   
herself to be so nervous a day in her life. Every little sound or   
movement she didn't anticipate made her crazy with anxiety. Much to   
her own shock, she found herself paging Michiru after almost every   
class. The girl said that she was okay, but appreciated that Haruka   
was worried for her. After all, she worried for her friend just as   
much.  
  
That evening at dinner, Haruka sat nervously chewing her food. Each   
swallow was like trying to force a ten-pound weight down her throat.   
This was it. They had to find out as much as they could about Setsuna   
tonight.   
  
"So..." said Michiru, twirling her fork on the plate and glaring over   
at Setsuna. "I haven't seen much of Dr. Tomoe around lately, have YOU   
Haruka?" Michiru was a bit too forward with the question, Haruka   
thought, but she played along nonetheless.   
  
"No, I can't say that I have," she answered. "Strange, isn't it?"   
Setsuna did not seem to respond to either of the comments. She simply   
smiled as she served up Hotaru's plate. The little girl eagerly dove   
into the feast in front of her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Setsuna said pleasantly. "I'm sure there's a   
little bit of Dr. Tomoe in all of us."  
  
Michiru and Haruka both stopped eating and stared cautiously down at   
their plates.   
  
"How do you like the steak, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked the small black-  
haired child. Hotaru looked up at her with a large smile.   
  
"It's yummy!" she replied. Michiru coughed and spat her food into a   
napkin while Haruka rubbed her back. Quickly, Michiru stood up and   
began to gather the plates.   
  
"Well, I think that's enough for now," she said.   
  
"But, Michiru, I just started..." Hotaru began to object.   
  
"Eat your salad," Michiru replied and took the plates over to the   
sink to wash up. Setsuna looked strangely over at Michiru, but then   
shrugged her shoulders, passing off Michiru's puzzling behavior to a   
bad day at work or something of the like.   
  
Haruka stood up to go watch TV, and Michiru put a few drops of dish   
detergent into the sink and turned on the faucet. As the tub began to   
fill with soap suds and water, Michiru looked back at the plates. The   
leftover food stared sadly back at her. Michiru cringed. Sighing, she   
took a paper towel and placed it delicately over the steak. She then   
put her hands together and made a small bow.  
  
"Rest in peace."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night brought much the same routine as the night before. Haruka   
took her place on the floor as Michiru and Hotaru took over her bed.   
The two of them were careful not to say a word until they were sure   
the girl was fast asleep.   
  
"You know, we can't keep doing this," Haruka said.   
  
"I'll say," said Michiru. "Your bed is far too uncomfortable. I think   
I should move mine in here instead."   
  
Haruka sweatdropped. "I meant this hiding out and avoiding what's   
going on. Sooner or later, we have to confront Setsuna."  
  
"You can't just confront a murderer!" she said, trying to keep her   
voice down as best she could. "Don't you realize the only reason   
we're both not dead is because she doesn't know we're onto her? Once   
she discovers that, we're obstacles to be eliminated."  
  
"I know it's scary," said Haruka. "But we're not doing anyone any   
good this way. Plus, no offence, I do need to sleep at night."  
  
"Alright," said Michiru, pulling the covers over her. "We'll confront   
her tomorrow. Agreed?"   
  
"Agreed," said Haruka.   
  
After their decision to confront Setsuna about Dr. Tomoe, Haruka was   
barely able to sleep a wink. She starting thinking of all the things   
that could happen. What if Setsuna tried something? Would Haruka be   
able to protect Michiru and Hotaru? Maybe they should all just run   
away and not get involved at all. But even if they did get away,   
where would they go? How would they explain to Hotaru that one of her   
guardians ruthlessly killed her own living parent? The thoughts were   
enough to make Haruka mad.   
  
Haruka arose the next morning bright and early. She looked around the   
room. Hotaru was fast asleep, but Michiru was not.  
  
"Good morning, Ruka," she said wearily.   
  
"Good morning," Haruka answered. "Did you sleep last night?" Michiru   
shook her head.   
  
"Not a bit."  
  
Just then, the two of them heard an unusual noise. It sounded like   
some sort of conversation. And it was coming from the kitchen.   
  
Michiru quickly got up and slipped into her robe. While Hotaru slept   
peacefully, Haruka and Michiru crept nervously towards to kitchen. As   
they entered the room, they saw Setsuna sitting at the table. And   
next to her was the last person either Haruka or Michiru had ever   
expected to see, at least alive.   
  
"D-Dr. Tomoe!" they both exclaimed in unison. Michiru almost fainted   
backwards into Haruka's arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked as she tried to help Michiru   
back to her feet. "We thought you were dead!"  
  
"Nope," said Dr. Tomoe. "I'm very much alive." He turned back to   
Setsuna.   
  
"Your friends have quite the imaginations," he said.   
  
"Whatever made you think Dr. Tomoe was dead?" Setsuna asked. Michiru   
opened her mouth to speak as she caught her balance.  
  
"W-well, we hadn't seen him around much lately," she said. "And then   
I saw you the one night with the bag over your shoulders, so..." At   
Michiru's explanation, Setsuna almost burst out laughing.   
  
"Wait a minute. You're saying you thought I had killed Dr. Tomoe?"   
Michiru nodded. Setsuna looked back at Dr. Tomoe and this time both   
of them laughed, which Haruka didn't appreciate in the least.  
  
"Do you have to humiliate us like that?" she asked.   
  
"Well I'm sorry," said Setsuna, pausing to wipe a tear from her   
eye. "But you must admit, it is rather amusing..."  
  
"Now just wait a moment!" said Michiru. "If nothing happened then   
what were you carrying in that big bag the other night?"  
  
"Big bag?" Setsuna questioned. She thought back for a moment. "If   
you're talking about Tuesday night, I took the trash out late. I knew   
I'd forget all about it if I waited to do it in the morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about that morning when you came in with that big knife?"   
Haruka asked. "I thought you were going to stab me in the chest."  
  
"Well!" said Setsuna. "You DO need a knife at times when you're   
cooking. Goodness, see if I ever make the two of you sausage and eggs   
for breakfast again."   
  
Haruka sweatdropped.  
  
"But where have you been sneaking off to every morning?" Michiru   
demanded. Dr. Tomoe raised his hand.  
  
"I can answer that," he said. "Setsuna's been helping me with one of   
research projects every day and dropping Hotaru off at school. It's   
so nice of her to give up her morning time like that, and I should   
thank you two as well for helping take care of Hotaru while I've been   
away."  
  
"N-no problem," Haruka stammered.   
  
"Excuse me," Michiru said. "But where HAVE you been lately, Dr.   
Tomoe?"  
  
Dr. Tomoe smiled. "I have a project I'm working on with a team in   
America. I had to leave for several weeks to attend some business   
conferences. I didn't know what I was going to do with Hotaru, so   
when Setsuna approached me, I was quite pleased as her offer."  
  
Large sweatdrops formed on both Haruka and Michiru's heads.   
  
"Please forgive us," said Haruka with an apologetic bow. "I don't   
know how we convinced ourselves of such a crazy idea."  
  
"It was mostly my fault," Michiru admitted with the same gesture.  
  
"It's alright," said Setsuna with a smile. "Please don't think   
another thing of it. After all, what's a good friendship without a   
couple accusations of murder now and then, right?" Setsuna smiled as   
she spoke, which only made the sweatdrops on Haruka and Michiru's   
heads bigger.   
  
"Why don't we go wake Hotaru up?" Michiru suggested as she hurried   
out of the room. Haruka followed behind her.  
  
"Sorry again," she said as she left.   
  
After the girls were gone, Dr. Tomoe laughed a bit to himself and   
turned to stir some more sugar into his coffee.   
  
"Well, overall, I'd say that didn't turn out so badly," he said to   
Setsuna.  
  
"Oh yes," Setsuna agreed. "Now they will not suspect a thing about   
what we did to Usagi."  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, first order of business, where the heck did I   
get this idea? I have to give credit to Trool on this one, it   
actually came from an odd conversation we had regarding the first   
episode of Sailor Stars? Why did Dr. Tomoe seem to just give Hotaru   
away to Setsuna? The answer? He didn't give her away! Setsuna must   
have murdered him! Lol, okay, in all seriousness, I really don't   
think Setsuna would hurt anyone, nor do I think Haruka and Michiru   
are really that gullible. But it made for a funny fanfic at least I   
thought.   
  
The first two scenes I wrote were the dinner table scene and the   
bedroom scene. As I went along, I had to remember to make notes to   
myself to explain Setsuna's behavior. Like I said, I did have Haruka   
and Michiru sleep separately on purpose. I'm not really into shoujo   
ai, so originally I wasn't going to write this scene at all. But then   
I thought it would be amusing to have Michiru come in and kick Haruka   
out of bed. I tried it out, and I think it worked. I was wondering if   
the scene would catch readers off guard, though. The scene at   
dinner... well, what to say? Except that I had a hard time looking at   
the steak on MY dinner table a few days later, lol. ^_^  
  
Anyways, I have to apologize to everyone out there who loves Usagi. I   
hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Maybe I've been watching one too   
many murder mysteries myself, ne? 


End file.
